


Don't Push me Away

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Victor reaches out to Marty after she loses her baby with John.





	

Don't Push Me Away

Word: Push  
Couple: Victor and Marty  
Show: One Life to Live  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: This Drabble is written from Victor's point of view. 

I was walking on the docks when I saw Marty standing on the edge. She held a gun in her hand and I knew that if I didn't reach her she would hurt herself. 

"Marty, don't." I stated in the calmest voice that I could muster. It was the hardest thing that I had ever done. I wanted to scream at her to put the gun down, but I was too afraid of what she would do if I made the wrong choice."

"Why not? It's not like you actually cared. You wanted me to leave...isn't that what you said. You told me to take my ass, my son's and my baby's ass and dissapear, right? My baby is dead, Cole is in Prison, and you can watch as I dissapear," Marty stated. 

I got chills as she spoke, there was no anger... there was no emotion. It was dead...she was dead inside. Maybe it was too late, but I had to try and reach her. I hoped that she wouldn't push me away as I stepped closer to her. 

"I'm sorry that I ever said that. I didn't mean it. You were right, I was jealous that you were having a baby with John. I couldn't stand to see you happy with him when I was miserable without you. I loved you and I wanted you to leave town so that I wouldn't be reminded that I could never have you. I never wanted the baby to die and I'm sorry about Cole. John's an ass for leaving you when you're hurting so much, but I'm here. I'm here for you, don't push me away. Give me a chance to make it all up to you," I said as I placed my hand over hers, touching the end of the gun.

"I'm tired of all the pain. I'm tired of losing everybody I love. I lost Patrick...you...Cole...John...and this baby. It's just too much. I would be better off dead."

"That's not true, you haven't lost me, I'm right here and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Cole is released from prison. What do you say? Will you give me the gun?"

She didn't say anything, but I felt her hand release from around the gun until it was solely in my hands. I threw it in the water and took her in my arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take care of you," I said as I lifted her in my arms and took her home where I could help her heal.


End file.
